Magnetic position tracking systems are becoming more widely used in the medical field, particularly when paired with an ultrasound imaging system. Due to the problems introduced into magnetic systems by conductive metals, medical magnetic tracking systems may operate in a low frequency band, in the sub 2 KHz range down to near DC levels. Distortion of the transmitted fields due to nearby conductive metals is minimized when operating in this low frequency range. A problem which arises due to these low frequencies is that the magnetic signals tend to be less affected by signal shielding materials such as aluminum or copper which are effective at higher frequencies. The shields for low frequency must employ high permeability materials and the design must be optimized such that leakage fields are well controlled. This makes the design of low frequency shielding much more difficult than for higher frequencies where thin conductive foils and loosely fitting shells can be employed. Due to the sensitive nature of the signals from the magnetic sensors, the signal path interconnect must be carefully designed to minimize sensitivity to the transmitted field. Electromotive force (EMF) errors are induced into the interconnect system if there is an unbalanced loop area within the interconnect system that is exposed to the transmitted field. In the case of an ultrasound probe, the probe interconnect system is designed to accommodate hundreds of co-axial cable elements and their associated terminations. This type of interconnect presents a relatively large unbalanced loop area into the signal path of the magnetic sensor.
Prior art systems have avoided this problem by running the optimized magnetic interconnect cable assembly adjacent to the probe interconnect cable assembly. The external mounting of the magnetic sensor and the bulk of a second independent cable running alongside the probe cable is objectionable to many end users. In order to disconnect a probe from the ultrasound chassis, both the probe interconnect and magnetic sensor interconnect must be disconnected. The mass of the probe interconnect, which is attached to the magnetic sensor cable and connector, stresses the smaller interconnect causing reliability concerns. Another limitation of prior art systems is seen when the sensor signals must be passed through a connector which shares the same physical structure as a therapeutic device, such as is found on an endoscope. In this case, the magnetic signal must be contained within the instrument due to size constraints. Currently, prior art systems employ magnetic shielding around the magnetic portion of the instrument connector. This shielding can become bulky, complex, and expensive. Sterilization and reprocessing are needed in order to safely re-use such an instrument, and these costs are moving the industry towards inexpensive disposable devices. The ability to pass the magnetic sensor signals through a single, uncomplicated, low cost interconnect, without adding large cost elements to the magnetic sensor, is thus very desirable.